Doing What Comes Naturally
by Flatkatsi
Summary: Jack and the team get into trouble yet again.
1. Plan B

Plan B

He lay silently, head low, his eyes mere slits. The rifle rested on the palm of his hand, perfectly balanced. He waited, breathing slow and easy, listening. The forest sounds soothed his nerves, calming him. Birds made the same noises they made on Earth, melodic chirps and trills, as they fluttered through the trees above his head, fighting over the bright yellow berries.

He waited, ignoring the dull throb of aching legs, the muscles already tightening after his run to get ahead of the enemy. His chest protested at his position, as the bruises that were blossoming across his body made themselves felt. Only once did he move, to brush a persistent beetle from his arm.

He waited. Patiently.

He heard them even before the birds flew off, as they came crashing through the undergrowth without concern for stealth. They had no reason to be quiet – they had left him dying, tied to a tree for the predators to find. No point bringing him with the others, he had proven to be far too much trouble, so they settled for three.

They came into view on the edge of the clearing, the gate standing solitary before them. Carter stumbled, her clothes torn and covered with dirt. The man leading her pulled tight on the rope around her hands, tugging her to her feet before cuffing her across the face. Her head flew back with the force of the blow and he saw blood run from her lip.

His blood pulsed in his veins as he felt the rage grow, but he pushed it down. There was no point running amuck, it would do his friends no good. He was outnumbered and injured. He had to work with the tools at hand – one almost depleted clip of ammunition, and a skill he sometimes wished he didn't have.

He waited, knowing he only had one chance at this.

The leader dialled.

Still he waited, as his teammates were pushed towards the steps.

The wormhole whooshed into life.

He breathed evenly and took the enemy out with five rapid shots, each hitting their target and dropping them where they stood.

Then he lowered his now trembling arms, and let his head fall to rest on them, shutting his eyes. He would allow himself a minute to rest.

Just a minute.

His team's voices sounded dully through the pounding behind his closed lids. He heard his name.

He'd answer them in a minute. After he had rested.


	2. The Missing Colonel File

The Missing Colonel File

The sharp, sudden crack of shots sounded frighteningly loud. All three of them instinctively ducked, expecting to be pulled up short by their bonds.

Before the echoes had disappeared Teal'c had straightened, reaching for the two men that held him captive, only to have them pass him going down.

Glancing quickly around him Teal'c found all five of the enemy on the ground at their feet, his companions untouched. He moved, aware of Major Carter and Daniel Jackson doing the same, to the nearest, lying face up, a neat hole between his eyes. The second man was also face down, but this time there was no neat hole. He had been taken from behind, the bullet leaving an exit wound that had destroyed half his skull, leaving little that could be recognised. The third victim had also been taken out by a head shot and it took a fraction of a second to confirm his death.

"Major Carter?"

"Dead."

"This one too." Daniel Jackson was bending over the last man, the leader of the group, as he spoke, and straightened, a long knife in his hand.

Teal'c held his hands out while the other man cut the tight bonds, his gaze constantly surveying their surroundings.

Nothing moved. As soon as he was free, Teal'c grabbed up his staff weapon from the ground beside the enemy who had been carrying it.

"It must be Colonel O'Neill."

He noted that Major Carter had armed herself also, holding one of the strange zat like weapons the enemy had used to subdue them.

"But how? It couldn't be Jack. It's impossible."

"And yet it must be." So saying, Teal'c started towards the trees bordering the clearing. Impossible though it seemed, the evidence was clear. Someone had used a Tau'ri weapon with unerring accuracy to kill only their captors. It had to be O'Neill.

"Jack!"

Daniel Jackson's shout sounded from far too close to his ear, but he refrained from complaining, instead concentrating on the area from which the shots had originated. It took several minutes to reach the tree line, another clue to the identity of their mysterious rescuer. Even among the Tau'ri at the SGC O'Neill's skill with a rifle was preternatural.

"Colonel." Major Carter joined her voice to their companion's, but still no answer came.

The undergrowth was dense, covered by a thick layer of vines and low closely packed bushes. The terrain changed abruptly, suddenly dropping down in steep foliage covered slopes to narrow valleys, loose rocks treacherous beneath their boots.

"Damn!" Daniel Jackson grabbed at a slender branch, barely stopping himself from sliding into a concealed dip, one foot ankle deep in ivy and dry wood. "Careful."

The warning was unnecessary.

"Where the hell is he?" Pulling himself back to more solid ground, the other man stopped, peering around. "Why isn't he answering?"

"He would have concealed himself well, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c also paused, watching Major Carter prodding at the undergrowth ahead of her with a stick.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Sam felt the foliage beneath her stick give and pulled back as it sunk in, yet another deep hole revealed. She straightened, about to answer Daniel's second question, but stopped, narrowing her eyes and staring around.

"We have to find him quickly. It's getting pretty dark."

The shadows were growing and already it was difficult to make out details she had seen clearly a few short minutes before.

"Jack!" Daniel was shouting again, pushing through bushes as he searched, stumbling again.

"Careful." She admonished, worried that in his haste her friend would fall. They couldn't afford any more injuries. The thought had her reaching up to wipe at her mouth, and she winced as she felt the tear from her captor's blow. She knew she was lucky that was all they had done, given the punishment they had inflicted on the Colonel.

There was only one explanation for her CO's continuing silence – he was unconscious. In the back of her mind a small part admitted that there was another answer - that he could be dead, but she ignored it, just as she ignored the last memories she had of him.

It had been a carefully laid trap, probably activated when Teal'c stepped across an invisible trigger. One moment they'd been striding along, the next they were down, unable to move. All except the Colonel. He must have been on the edge of the trap, affected only partially by whatever had hit them. He stood defiantly on one leg, holding his MK-5 with one hand, his right arm hanging uselessly. She watched as he tried to raise his weapon, only to have it fall from nerveless fingers.

The leather clad men had ignored the rest of SG-1, concentrating on the one member still standing, albeit unsteadily. One had moved up, obviously intending to push the Colonel over, and had been head butted for his efforts. That was how it started. Sam knew it wasn't in the Colonel's nature to give in, but within a few minutes she wished he would, as his desperate efforts to fight all five men off ended with him landing only a few kicks with his one good leg while he scuffled in the dirt.

They had concentrated their efforts on his torso, finally pulling the almost comatose man up, tying him to a tree and laying into him once again as Sam and the rest of her team watched, unable to help. She knew at least one of his ribs was broken. She had heard the crack as the high sideways kick landed.

When Colonel O'Neill stopped fighting back, they turned their attention on her and the others, binding their hands securely and attaching short lead ropes to the ones about their wrists. Then they calmly sat, eating rations from their own packs, while going through SG-1's, discarding all but an oddly assorted collection of objects – Daniel's small toolkit, her Hershey bar and the Colonel's pack of naked lady playing cards.

After about an hour the paralysing effects wore off. Their captors timed it perfectly, pulling them to their feet almost as soon as they were able to stand. They had all struggled, but were soon overpowered, her jacket ripping in the process.

They left the Colonel there, tied to the tree, at the mercy of the large catlike predators they had seen several times since they arrived on the planet, and headed in the direction of the gate.

It had seemed hopeless. She could only speculate on their motives as any attempts to communicate had been met with stony silence. Perhaps they were slave traders, or bounty hunters. Maybe just collectors of strange offworld species – who knew.

Now they would probably never know, and frankly she didn't care, only concerned with finding her missing CO.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

It was just as the light finally died that Daniel literally stumbled across the missing man. Falling to his knees, he reached out a hand to stand and connected with cloth.

"Here!" There was barely enough light to see Jack's eyes were shut. Daniel felt for the pulse point on his neck.

And found himself face down, breathing in tiny leaves and grit.

"O'Neill!"

The pressure on his back suddenly disappeared and he raised his head, taking in a large gulp of air. He eased himself slowly to his feet, wondering what the hell just happened.

Jack was slumped over in Teal'c grip, panting and holding on with a look of determination.

"Shit, Jack!" Daniel rubbed his nose, feeling a sneeze beginning. "Thanks for the welcome."

"Daniel? What's going on?" Jack's voice was low, but surprisingly strong.

"We couldn't find you."

His friend's face creased in a frown of puzzlement. "I was right here."

"Yes, sir, you were. But you didn't answer when we called so we had to come looking."

"I was just having a rest. You should have called louder."

Sam gave a quick shake of her head as he opened his mouth to argue, speaking gently. "Sorry, Colonel, we should have."

The answer was even stronger, and spoken with conviction. "Apology accepted, Carter. Now let's go home."

Then Jack just folded in on himself.

Sweeping him up, Teal'c gave them both a look of equability. "We have our orders. Let us go home."


	3. Diversionary Tactics 101

This is the final part of this short fic. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Flatkatsi

Diversionary Tactics 101

"Hey, sir. Are you decent?"

"Never, Carter, but you can come in anyway."

Sam laughed and continued into the room, Daniel and Teal'c hard on her heels.

"How are you doing?" Daniel moved past her to stand up close to the man in the bed, but she hung back taking in the whole battered picture.

"Fine, considering. The Doc says I should be out of here tomorrow. It's just a couple of cracked ribs and some bruises."

"One's cracked, sir, but the other one is broken, as you well know." Sam turned to find Janet standing in the doorway and smiled a greeting. Her friend gave a quick smile back, but most of her attention was focused on her patient. "You'll have to take it easy."

The Colonel nodded, the look on his face one of complete agreement. "Sure, Doc, I'll take it easy – at home. As we agreed."

Janet moved further into the room and Daniel stepped aside to allow her access to her patient. She picked up the Colonel's chart, reading for a moment before looking up to give him a stern stare.

"We agreed you could go home if you rested, otherwise you'll have to come back here where I can keep an eye on you."

"No problem. I'll rest. I promise."

Janet ignored the snort of amusement from Daniel. "No beer."

"Nope. No beer."

"You'll take your medication."

"Promise, Doc. Scout's honor."

"Ummm."

"Ummm? What's to 'ummm' about?"

"I don't trust you, Colonel."

This time Sam almost laughed out loud, her attempt at concealing her amusement obviously not good enough as the Colonel gave her a reproaching look. He turned his attention back to the doctor.

"I'm wounded." He put a hand up, glaring at Teal'c. "Don't say it. I know I'm injured, that isn't what I meant. Don't try to pretend you don't understand." He continued his conversation without even blinking, leaving Teal'c looking slightly stunned. "I am hurt that you would think I would deceive you, Doctor. I have every intention of being good and following your instructions. Okay?"

"Ummm."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"The road to Hell is paved with good intentions, Jack, and you just added a few flagstones."

Jack twisted the top off his second beer, sitting back with a sigh of pleasure. "I've built a freeway over the years, Daniel. I don't think a few more flagstones will make much difference."

"Did you have any intention of following Janet's instructions?" Daniel settled down into the soft cushions of the couch.

Jack thought for a moment.

Totally unrepentant, he grinned and shook his head. "Nope. I just wanted to get out of there and agreeing to everything she said was the fastest way to achieve my objective."

"Remind me not to play poker with you."

"You say that every time we have a game. It's never stopped you."

"Sir, where do you keep the pepper grinder?" Sam's voice sounded clearly from the kitchen.

"Pepper grinder? Why on earth do you think I'd have a pepper grinder, Carter?"

There was a pause before the answer came. "Doesn't everyone?"

"No." Both Jack and Daniel replied in perfect harmony.

"You have still not told us how you managed to escape your bonds, O'Neill."

"Didn't I?" Jack took another drink. "It wasn't hard. They weren't tied that tightly." He tugged the cuff of his shirt down over the vivid marks, seeing Teal'c's knowing glance out of the corner of his eyes.

They were still raw, even after several days. When he regained consciousness he'd found the pull of his body weight as he hung from the tree trunk had tightened them further. He'd only been out for a few moments, just long enough for their captors to reach the far side of the clearing, taking his team along with them. They were heading in the direction of the gate.

There wasn't time to consider options. He had to stop them before they went through the gate to god knows where.

He twisted his hands, feeling the slight give as he found he could stand on both legs now, the paralysis having worn off. Not even thinking about it he tugged, the blood from his torn wrists lubricating the ropes, making them slip. His fingers bent unnaturally back until he gripped the knot ends, ignoring the pop as one dislocated at the middle knuckle.

"How's it going in there, Carter? Need a hand?" Jack rubbed his ring finger, manipulating the aching joint.

"No, I'm fine, thank you sir." There was a few minutes silence, then she appeared at the door, wiping her hands on a towel. "On second thoughts, if Daniel could throw a salad together it would be a help."

"Salad?" Jack grimaced. "I thought we were having spaghetti."

"You can have salad with Italian food, Jack." Daniel laughed as he stood. "I'll make some garlic bread as well." He paused to ask Jack a question. "You do have garlic?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, Daniel, I do have garlic. Make sure you put plenty on. I don't like that wimpy garlic bread they serve at Zia Maria's."

He stretched his legs out, reaching down to massage them as the muscles cramped. That run to the gate hadn't done anything good to his poor aged bones. His knee was securely strapped under his trousers and he had yet another round of physiotherapy to look forward to.

"How did you get ahead of us, sir? I've been wanting to know." Carter asked as she began to place silverware on the dining table.

"Sheer luck I think. You must have gone the long way round or something. I just took a direct path and had plenty of time to get into position."

It had been a direct route alright – across the sort of territory that had him slipping, his ribs protesting every time he fell only to get straight back up. He had been sure he'd be too late; that they would be gone before he got there, but he'd forced himself on. It was amazing what adrenalin and sheer willpower could achieve when pushed to the limit. At one point he had spotted his quarry, on a far ridge across a steep ravine. For a second he'd almost panicked, sure they'd seen him, but they had gone on without turning in his direction and he'd knew his luck had held. Reaching the clearing near the gate he had found the perfect spot, camouflaged under a layer of small branches to await their arrival.

"The food's just about ready, Jack." Daniel's voice pulled him away from the forest and back to his lounge room.

"May I assist you, O'Neill?" Jack looked up to find Teal'c standing over him, with arm extended.

There was no point in arguing. The truth was that he found it difficult and painful to stand, and any help would be gratefully received. "Thanks, T." He pushed himself up, feeling like a refugee from the local nursing home, letting Teal'c take most of his weight.

He'd known one of his ribs was broken back when he had been tied to the tree. It wasn't something he was unfamiliar with, but what he hadn't realised was just how painful it was to run with the snapped bones scrapping together in his chest. Just getting into place to shoot, lying prone and absolutely still, waiting for them to arrive, had almost been too much. The pressure on his chest from the position he was in was excruciating, but he had pushed it to the back of his mind, concentrating on one thing – saving his team.

"Here, sir." Carter pulled his chair out from the table, a look of concern on her face.

He dropped carefully into it and managed to conjure up a weary smile. "Thanks."

Teal'c placed a plate heaped with food in front of him, and he noticed the large helping of salad almost nudging the spaghetti out of its position. He didn't say anything, knowing full well they expected him to, merely waiting for the others to sit before he picked up his fork and began to eat.

"Um. It's good. Thanks guys." He snagged a slice of garlic covered bread from the large plate in the center of the table, biting into it. "Excellent!"

"Enough garlic for you?" Daniel smirked from his place across from Jack.

"Perfect." He assumed his friend thought he had overloaded the garlic, but its strong taste was just what he needed right now to clear the tang of death from his mouth.

He had been pushed to the edge of his endurance and over it, finally succumbing to the stress of the past hours after he had been sure his team was safe. Waking hadn't been pleasant either, every bruise, broken bone and cut on his battered body crying out for attention. The undergrowth was thick in that spot – exactly why he had picked it – and they had walked out with difficulty, trying to make it as easy on him as possible, but only succeeding in moving the worst of the undergrowth out of his way. Carter carried his rifle, the only weapon they had apart from the staff weapon Teal'c had retrieved. There was always the possibility the men hadn't been alone, and they didn't let their guard down for a second.

The bodies lay where they had dropped, blood covered faces staring up at him. He had no regrets. His team came first and always would. The answers as to why it happened were unimportant given the outcome. He stumbled once, at the base of the short flight of steps leading to the gate, his foot slipping on wetness, but Daniel had caught him, and Teal'c had been there in a second, supporting him from the opposite side.

God, he'd been glad to get back to the SGC, the infirmary a welcome sight for a change.

"Wine?"

Jack nodded, letting Carter fill his glass and waiting for the inevitable comment about mixing alcohol and pain killers.

It didn't come.

He looked at the three faces around the table, each one watching him.

Raising his glass he gave a slight but sincere smile.

"To safe homecomings."

Daniel stood, wine glass in hand, nodding towards Jack. "To determination and not a little accuracy"

The others followed him up, leaving Jack feeling exposed, embarrassment combining with a strong desire to flee. He held himself in place as they leaned towards him touching glasses, and echoing Daniel's words.

He was relieved when they sat, the conversation flowing naturally once more.

Good – he didn't want any thanks for doing what he had done. It was a necessary, if unpleasant, part of his job and he'd sooner forget about it.

He lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling the buzz from the alcohol already wearing off.

Jack yawned, hardly aware of his team clearing the dishes from the table.

"Come on, Jack."

He allowed himself to be led to his bedroom, mechanically going through the motions of getting ready for bed. He was under the covers before he knew it, the door shutting softly on Teal'c final words.

"Rest well, O'Neill."

He snuggled down, one arm cradling his sore ribs, the other hooked under his cheek, completely relaxed for the first time in days.

Oh, he would. He would definitely sleep well tonight.

The End


End file.
